


Blown Away

by SmallRedRobin13



Category: Baldur's Gate
Genre: Character Death, Double Drabble, Gen, Horses, Inspired by Real Events, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 07:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13922706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: In Candlekeep’s stables, there was, as one might expect, a horse.





	Blown Away

In Candlekeep’s stables, there was, as one might expect, a horse. But it was clear that, unlike the other occupants of the stables, it’s master cared little for it and didn’t bother to pay for it to be cared or to come care for it himself. So whenever Hollis could, she would go to the stables and care for it. She would feed it, change it’s water and brush it. Hollis had tried to take it out for exercise multiple times, but each time the stable master had stopped her.

One evening, when the wind was pulling everyone’s hair, Hollis went to visit the horse, whom she’d dubbed ‘Isabelle’. Today, she’d convinced Gorion to let her take Isabelle some apples. As she stepped into the stable, she realized that she couldn’t see Isabelle. Curious, Hollis walked over to her stall and peeked inside. Isabelle was lying on the floor.

“Isabelle!” Hollis cried, rushing to the horse’s side. She knelt, gently cradling the horse’s head in her lap. The wind, desiring attention, shoved the stable door open with a loud bang, causing to Hollis to glance up. When she looked back down again, Isabelle was gone, blown away by the wind.


End file.
